Blue Eyes
by hellishues
Summary: Leila has been in a relationship for three years with the same man. But upon realizing that they just weren't mean to be, her attempt at a peaceful break-up goes horribly wrong. One shot. Rated M for possible triggers and disturbing subjects.


**This one-shot is completely fictional. Any situations, names, places, etc, relating to a real life experience, relative, friend or etc, is a complete coincidence. Thank you :)**

 **WARNING: This one-shot contains triggering topics, such as abuse. Please do not continue if you have an issue with this. I'm telling a story, and I would like to avoid anyone being uncomfortable or 'triggered' due to any real life experiences while reading this. This is your _only_ warning, so please take it into consideration before continuing.**

* * *

I've never been good with words.

It just isn't a talent of mine.

I stutter. Laugh at the wrong moments. Over-react, and jump to conclusions. And even though my mother had always said, "Everyone has their flaws, and you can over-come yours," I still have trouble believing her. I've already told her, and she's accepted me for who I am. She always has. There has never been a day where my mother betrayed me.

But now that I know for sure... it's time I tell him.

The crisp night air was quiet. The only source of light aside from the flickering dull street lamp, was the moon hanging above me in the sky. Everything was peaceful, and I wished I could just turn around and walk away.

But that is _not_ an option.

Not tonight.

Raising my hand, I stared at my closed fist, knuckles inches from the heavy wooden door. My pale skin seemed to glow in the faint light of the still flickering street lamp. Hesitation left me feeling tense and uneasy. Maybe I should just walk away. I could disappear, move out of state. Leave forever.

I knock.

The heavy thuds of footsteps running down a staircase can be heard through the windowless door. I can hear the locks turning hastily, and suddenly it swung open, revealing himself to me.

His breath left white steam in the air, a confused expression now on his face.

"Leila? W-why are you here so late?" He asked, running a hand through his course, dark brown hair. Those mesmerizing blue eyes of his kept mine locked in his gaze. Normally, his bright smile and comforting arms would have me swooning.

Not tonight.

"Uh.. Derrick, I-uh, wanted to.. talk. I need to talk with you." I said, wincing at my own awkwardness. Even after three years, I still get so jittery.

"Sure, come inside." He said, nodding quickly. As he took a step backwards, I walked inside, holding in a heavy sigh of relief at the sudden warmth. I turned, facing him as he closed the door.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Derrick asked me, those damned blue eyes keeping me entranced. I let out a heavy sigh, gathering up the courage to speak.

"Well-uh.. I'm sure you've noticed how I'm not-not exactly um... p-passionate when... when we.."

"Have sex?"

"Right. I just-... I haven't been very i-into it lately..."

"Yeah, I didn't see it as much of a concern though. Is something wrong? You can tell me, Leila, I won't judge you."

"I-I think we sh..should b-...break up. I-it isn't you, at a-all! It's me compl-"

 **"What?"**

I should have done this over the phone.

"I-I'm a le-"

"I don't care what you are. What do you mean, 'break up'?! I didn't spend three years dating you just to fucking break up!" He began, his voice raising. I stepped back in fear, Derrick taking two steps forward.

"I'm a l-lesbian! I-it isn't your f-f-fault! I can't-"

"Can't WHAT, Leila?!"

"I can't be with you.. I like women."

He remained silent, his blue eyes shimmering with pure rage. Those beautiful, almond-shaped blue eyes that I used to stare into endlessly. But now all I saw in his eyes was fury. Hatred. A stare of hurt and betrayal, being overridden by his raw anger.

It was too late to dodge.

A loud crack filled the silence as his open palm hit my cheek. My face had turned to the side from the force of the attack, jaw dropped in shock. I could feel myself trembling, adrenaline from my horrified emotions surging through my veins. It felt like my heart was beating out of my chest as my cheek stung. Slowly, I turned my gaze back to Derrick.

He slapped me again.

"You WHORE" He screamed, suddenly grasping my hair. He slammed me into the wall, I crying out in pain from the force.

Suddenly, keys on the other side of the door jingled.

His roommate.

While Derrick was distracted by the keys, I quickly elbowed him with all the force I had, bolting to the door. "HELP!" I shrieked, but I was too slow, Derrick tackling me to the ground. Everything became a blur. Boots stepped into my vision, one foot flying forward. I hear another large crack, although felt no pain. Barely able to tell what was happening, I simply tried to get up. Unable to stand up straight, I merely crawled towards the door. Feeling a hand on my arm, I tried screaming, assuming it was Derrick.

"Leila! It's okay! You're going to be okay, just stay awake!" A voice said, barely identifiable as Derrick's roommate. The last thing I saw was a blur of blonde hair and grey eyes.

* * *

The heavy sound of shoes hitting tile echoed throughout the empty, white halls. Occasional visitors left and entered rooms, the muffled sounds of crying and voices barely audible through the white doors lining the corridor.

As the footsteps paused, a door creaked open, allowing the doctor to enter the room. "Doctor Marino!" A blonde woman said, immediately standing. She still kept hold of the pale woman's hand in the patient bed. Her short black hair was spread across the pillow in a complete mess. Her heavy eyes with wrinkled bags were closed, expression peaceful as she remained asleep.

"I'm afraid she has suffered a minor concussion due to head trauma. She will have to spend quite a bit of time in the hospital" Doctor Marino explained, looking through papers on his clipboard. "I understand you are a close friend of the patient, but visiting hours have been over for the past fifteen minutes, Ms Willow."

The blonde woman nodded, taking one last look at Leila. Patting Leila's hand gently, she reluctantly let go. Slowly turning, she left the room, her expression downcast.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! In the future, I'll have much more light-hearted one-shots than this, or less triggering.**

 **Have a beautiful life! ✌️**

 **Word Count: 1,135**


End file.
